1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conveying apparatus for electric parts, in particular, to a conveying apparatus that can convey board-shaped electric parts with their attitudes kept fixed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Produced electric parts are usually sent to a testing unit or a marking unit in turn to undergo a testing operation or a marking operation.
In the prior art, electric parts are conveyed by a conveying tape that is intermittently moved.
In order to improve the efficiency of the testing operation or the marking operation for the produced electric parts, it is important that the electric parts can be easily removed from the conveying tape to be passed to the testing unit or the marking unit with their attitude kept fixed or unchanged.
However, in the prior art, the conveying tape sometimes does not allow the electric parts to be therefrom easily or smoothly.
The object of this invention is to solve the above problem, that is, to provide a conveying apparatus for electric parts, which can convey board-shaped electric parts with their attitude kept fixed and from which the board-shaped electric parts can be removed easily and simply.
In order to achieve the object, a conveying apparatus for electric parts according to the invention comprises: a tape having holding holes for holding board-shaped electric parts at regular intervals along a length thereof; and a driving mechanism for feeding the tape in the direction of the length thereof; and is characterized that each of the holding holes has a pair of opposite abutting edges for abutting on both opposite surfaces of the board-shaped electric parts, and at least one cutout portion formed in one of the abutting edges.
According to this invention, the board-shaped electric parts can be held by the pair of abutting edges. Thus, the electric parts can be conveyed with their attitude kept fixed regardless of adverse influences such as vibrations from the moving tape, and can be easily removed from the holding holes by using the cutout portions.
For example, the tape is made of paper.
Preferably, the pair of abutting edges are parallel with each other.
Preferably, the cutout portion is formed in a central portion of each of the abutting edges so that each of the holding holes is cross-shaped.
Alternatively, the cutout portion may be formed in an end portion of each of the abutting edges so that each of the holding holes is T-shaped.
Preferably, the tape has feeding holes at regular intervals along the length thereof and the driving mechanism has engaging means for engaging the feeding holes for feeding operation.